Spread the Fire Part Two
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: Continuation of Into the Fire. SasuNaru. How does Sasuke handle finding Sakura and Itachi together after his return from a mission that left him broken? Yaoi. Mild lemon. Can Naruto figure out what's troubling him?


_AN: This is yaoi folks, SasuNaru. Also a continuation of Into the Fire, set after Spread the Fire. This will lead into SasuSaku again next installment. Mild lemon._

* * *

Spread the Fire Part Two

Pulling off his ANBU mask, Sasuke entered his house, ready to do nothing else but take a shower. His mission had been a little bit more challenging that he and Naruto expected. There were a few close calls that had left them both a little more than shaken, and he was glad to be home. Never had he been so glad to be returning to his family than he was at that moment. Not hearing Sakura in the kitchen, Sasuke moved down the hallway and finally heard signs of life.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Why was Sakura… moaning? Feeling his heart sinking in his chest, Sasuke moved to the doorway to the living room, immediately spotting the source of the noise. Sakura was wrapped around Itachi's body, her hands twisted in his hair and their lips only a hair's breadth apart. Sakura had her head turned to her side, the expression on her face more incriminating than the position they were in. She looked… like nothing he had ever seen from her before. Sasuke's pain shifted to rage the moment he understood exactly what he was seeing. The same moment Sakura finally realized something was wrong and saw him there.

His… brother.. his lover… was buried inside his wife. Unable to move, or speak, Sasuke remained frozen as Itachi released Sakura from his grasp and pulled _his _cock from _his_ wife. Sasuke couldn't think… couldn't access how to deal with this… He couldn't take his eyes away from Sakura. Itachi hadn't even looked up at him. Simply fastened his not even removed pants and walked past Sasuke without a word. Slowly, and unsure, Sakura curled herself into the fetal position, her gaze still locked with Sasuke.

Finally, Sasuke allowed himself to actually look at her. She was more tousled than he had ever seen her. His eyes narrowed dangerously as she began to shake. Cocking his head to the side, Sasuke threw his ANBU mask to the floor, the blood and mud splattering across the floor and turned around and left.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke slammed the door before he vanished, leaving Sakura to rush madly to where he had just been. The desire for a shower suddenly increased tenfold in Sasuke's mind and as he rushed with no destination in mind, he paused and found himself at Naruto's doorstep. Eyes strained and near tears, Sasuke did nothing, unsure of what he would even say to him. However, before he even had to think of anything, Naruto opened the door in a mad rush with a bewildered look on his face.

"Sasuke-teme! What's going on? You're chakra is all over the place!" Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't look at him and simply pushed past him. Trying to gain back his calm, Sasuke searched for the anger he felt before… Sitting down on Naruto's couch, Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to put his head in his hands and run them through his hair. There was something relieving about it. Feeling Naruto sit down beside him, Sasuke sat up straight again.

"Sasuke? Is this about our mission? I know it was a bit rough… but I didn't expect you to be this messed up about it," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke stared at the floor, unsure if he shouldn't take the simple route and let Naruto think that was it. Sighing, he realized he had to tell him. If there was one person who deserved to know, it was his best friend.

"I walked in on Sakura and Itachi."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who had frozen over with shock.

"Like… having sex?" Naruto asked, stunned.

Sasuke glared at him. "No, dobe, having tea."

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe Sakura would do that…"

Sasuke gripped his fist. "I'm so angry at both of them… but I feel like I shouldn't be allowed to feel angry. I ask a lot of them, I know, but they didn't have to go behind my back. I'm certain they never planned to tell me."

Naruto frowned. "So what do you think caused this? Sakura was never interested in Itachi before, right?"

Sasuke winced. "It's probably my fault… I sort of… let her watch me and Itachi have sex…"

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "I knew she would enjoy it… and I figured since I was already getting the best of both worlds, I could share a bit. I didn't realize what door I was opening at the time though…

"If they had just asked me first, I don't think I would have cared so much. I might have put some guidelines down… but…"

"So, what is the real problem then, Sasuke, if you really don't mind that they did this, just that they went behind your back," Naruto asked.

"I love Sakura… and she knows what she means to me. Itachi is well… my brother. I can't resist him even if I tried. He completely possesses me, and now, Sakura no longer belongs to me. She belongs to him. I feel helpless to even do anything about it now that he had claimed her as his own. Sakura understood this about me, she knew how much I needed her because of how Itachi made me feel. For her to go behind my back like this is like saying she doesn't care about me," Sasuke said, the realization resting heavily on his mind.

"So… there's no way things can go back to normal with you and Sakura?" Naruto asked, more than concerned at how utterly destroyed his friend looked.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I saw him with her… and how she loved it. I can't ever give her what he can... and now she knows what it was she was missing out on."

Naruto frowned. He couldn't help but be angry with Sakura even though he knew she had no idea what was going on with Sasuke. Sasuke had just been through a world of hell and he goes home to find the last thing he needs…

"Hey Teme, it'll work out, you'll see… Why don't you stay here for a while? Go on, go take a shower. You were just saying how you couldn't wait for one, remember?" Naruto said, urging Sasuke from his seat.

When Sasuke hardly moved on his own, Naruto got worried. Guiding Sasuke to the bathroom, he flipped on the showerhead. Sighing, Naruto unfastened his ANBU uniform for him and caught his gaze.

"Snap out of it, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded briefly before shedding his underclothes and stepped into the shower. The water felt scalding hot to his cool skin and yet he didn't adjust the setting. He almost felt like he shouldn't blame Sakura or Itachi… but he was so angry with them. Was he being selfish? To think that his lovers should be his alone and not enjoy his own privileges? Sasuke slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the tile. His entire body trembled with hatred as he thought of how he caught them. Itachi had no business… taking her as he did. They could have done anything but _that_.

Hearing Naruto come in most likely because of the loud thud that cracked the wall, he shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel. Shaking his head to rid his hair of so much water, he noticed Naruto in the mirror leaning against the counter, watching him with a worried expression. He had seen that look from him too often lately.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, Sasuke rested his hands on the counter beside Naruto, hanging his head.

"Do you want me to go talk to Sakura, teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "There's nothing you can do, Naruto."

Naruto cringed at his tone. "Are you sure? You know I'd do anything I can…"

Sasuke laughed humorlessly. "Nothing you'd be willing to do."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Sasuke? You want me to kick Itachi's ass?"

Sasuke actually laughed for real at that before looking up at Naruto. He really was a dobe.

"Forget it," Sasuke said, turning to leave the bathroom and go rummage through Naruto's closet, but Naruto's grip on his arm stopped him.

Looking up at him expectantly, he saw how frustrated Naruto was. "What is it, teme? I'd do anything I could to help, you know that."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to voice what he had on his mind, but Naruto looked so desperate to help it made him feel even worse to just walk away. They had been through so much the last few weeks he just wasn't sure what kind of relationship they even had anymore. Memories of that night came to him in flashes… of Naruto's face as he looked on as… he looked so tormented… so helpless… Sasuke wished he could have kept him from having to feel like that… helpless…

Before Sasuke could stop himself, he had grabbed Naruto's chin and closed the space between them, taking his time to kiss him in a way that he could not mistake his intentions.

After making it clear to him, and making his desperate expression change to one of shock, Sasuke released him, convinced he had made Naruto aware that he could not help him. Ready to walk away, Sasuke was stunned when Naruto, yet again, gripped his arm and stopped him.

Turning back with narrowed eyes, Sasuke was stunned to see a contemplating look on Naruto's face.

"Sasuke?" he asked, looking for some sort of confirmation.

Sasuke simply closed his eyes and nodded once. "Naruto. Don't be ridiculous. I don't expect you to—"

"You saved my life, Sasuke," Naruto said, cutting him off.

Sasuke looked back at him again. "That doesn't mean anything."

Naruto practically glared at him. "It means a lot, Sasuke. You came back for me when you should have returned to Konoha and reported me as captured, or dead. It was my own fault for not listening to you, and you came back anyway… you were tortured just so you could get me out of there. I can't forget something like that."

Sasuke glared back. "It doesn't mean I expect you to sleep with me because of it, Naruto, you idiot."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said, his anger fading. "But, teme, I understand how this whole Sakura and Itachi thing must be affecting you… and it wouldn't bother me one bit if you wanted… well, you know."

Sasuke gave him an exasperated look before turning on his heel and walking out of the bathroom. He was about to pull something out of one of Naruto's drawers when he felt Naruto slide up behind him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"Relax, teme," Naruto said.

Irritated, Sasuke turned around and put some distance between them. "Look, Naruto, I know you want to help, but aren't you forgetting something important?"

Naruto looked at him strangely and Sasuke sighed. "You don't like guys, remember?"

Comprehension dawning, Naruto's expression relaxed and finally, he smiled. Putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke watched it and him guardedly with a dubious expression.

"Sasuke… trust me. I think I could swing both ways for you," Naruto said, eyeing his friend in a rather amusing flirtatious way.

There was just something about the willingness of his friend that struck way too deep in Sasuke's chest. He allowed Naruto's hand to trail down his chest and tug at the towel around his waist.

A hint in plain sight couldn't be ignored. Stepping closer to his teammate, Sasuke nearly touched his lips to his ear. "Are you saying you've had a crush on me, Naruto?"

"Come on, Sasuke-teme… it's long overdue. Sakura can't get mad at me for it now though…"

Sasuke smirked.

# # #

"Are you sure about this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I can handle it. You do, right?" Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke glared at him. For the last several nights, Sasuke had practically done everything to Naruto's body he could short of actually having sex with him. Naruto had been surprisingly receptive, even if a little nerve wracked at first. He didn't lie though… Sasuke had been enough to make him turn gay. Now, under the beating pressure of the shower, Naruto was braced against the cool tile after having thoroughly felt Sasuke's tongue and digits prepping him for his grand opening.

Feeling Sasuke's chest against his back, one arm wrapped around his waist, and the other gripping tightly in his hair, he waited impatiently for Sasuke to finally get on with it. Naruto couldn't deny he had always wondered what this might be like, even if he had always thought he was completely straight. Sasuke was the exception. He was too beautiful of a creature to rule out simply because he was of the same sex. And after seeing Sasuke being tortured… the images would never truly leave his mind… he was grateful to see Sasuke happy about anything, even if it took letting him do this to get it.

The looks of terror on his face as he screamed like a child… they haunted Naruto even as Sasuke slept beside him peacefully. He knew they were forcing him to recall his worst memories, making him watch his family be murdered again and again… and who knows what else. At one point, he thought he heard Sasuke mutter the names of his team and brother. Whatever it was he saw, he wouldn't talk about it.

Even with Sasuke as close to him as he was now, he still worried about him. Hopefully with the way things were now, he could forgive Sakura and Itachi and move on. He would let Sasuke do this the rest of their lives if that's what he needed. After all, Sasuke had let himself be captured and tortured just to save Naruto when he had nearly a zero percent chance of success.

That deep bond between them had changed that night, and as Sasuke finally took what he so desperately needed from Naruto, all Naruto could do was smile.

Sasuke, however, was a little overwhelmed with how good it would feel to… Naruto's moan made Sasuke press his forehead against the back of his neck. Unable to stand the gentleness he was confined to within the shower, Sasuke shoved Naruto against the counter, bending him over to give him what he wanted. Glancing up, Sasuke smirked as he caught Naruto's eyes in the mirror, watching him lustfully.

"Better hold on tight, Naruto."

# # #

Sakura stood outside Itachi's door willing herself to knock when he suddenly opened it, her hand in midair.

He looked annoyed. "You've been out here for ten minutes. Do you want to come in?"

Glaring at him, Sakura entered.

"Itachi, look—"

"We need to do something about Sasuke," he said.

Sakura crossed her arms as if this was his mess to clean up.

"Need I remind you, Sakura, you were the only who so desperately wanted me to fuck you 'as I meant to'," Itachi said.

"You shouldn't have propositioned me in the first place," she retorted.

"If I had known Sasuke would return when he did, I certainly wouldn't have done so," he quipped.

Sakura sighed and sat on the bed. She hadn't slept in days and the guilt was building within her like a snowball.

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked quietly.

Itachi sat down next to her. "I don't know how to fix this."

"Well! We can't do nothing!"

Itachi glared sideways at her. "Then what exactly do you propose we do, Sakura?"

"We could at least apologize…"

Itachi hmped in a Sasuke-like way and muttered, "Like that would do any good."

Sakura silently agreed. "Or we could make him a deal."

# # #

Sakura stared at Naruto's front door after knocking several times. Frustrated that he wasn't answering, she broke the handle and let herself in, knowing Sasuke was there. She had waited long enough for him to come back… he couldn't avoid them forever. Glancing around at the spotless apartment, she took note of the miracle changes Sasuke's presence had brought. Everything was clean.

Saddened by this, Sakura walked back to the hallway, wondering where they were. Hearing the shower running, she pushed open the ajar door to Naruto's room and walked inside, noticing someone was in the bathroom.

"Naruto?" Sakura called, but even as she did, her voice died in her throat as she heard noises coming from the bathroom. Everything stopped as she heard Sasuke's voice loud and clear as he called Naruto's name… she easily recognized his strained voice as how he sounded during sex, and simply could not force herself to run from the apartment.

She listened to them for several minutes, making her realize she had probably never been good enough for Sasuke… the way he was breathing and moaning was much more alive than it ever was for her. Flashbacks of seeing Sasuke with Itachi played through her mind as she switched them out for Sasuke being with Naruto is such a way… She had brought this on herself. Sasuke needed her, and now he didn't. Now she was nothing to him.

"Ahhh! Damn it, Sasuke!"

"Say it, Naruto," Sasuke growled.

"Harder teme!"

Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she listened to them having sex. She couldn't stop being upset, but that didn't mean she wasn't being turned on by listening to them either. Touching her hand to her head, Sakura leaned against the bedroom door, sliding down to the floor.

Each grunt and moan seemed to make her feel guiltier and guiltier for giving into Itachi. She knew better… she should have been stronger. Sasuke was only doing this because she was no longer what he needed. She was tainted, and no longer belonged to him, but his brother.

Tears unwillingly slipped down her skin.

After several more long minutes, Sakura finally heard the door open. Glancing up, she saw Sasuke wearing nothing but a towel, step out and stop, seeing her sitting in the floor.

* * *

_AN: Please review! I'm new to SasuNaru. Hope you guys don't mind my going nuts on the pairings for this story. I love all four…_


End file.
